Wet
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Based on a prompt for Swan Queen and squirting. Ficlet.


"Yes! Fuck! Right there! Oh god... Emma!" Regina cried out as the sheriff bit her neck sharply, her hand between her legs and her fingers working fervourously inside of her.

Emma met Regina's gaze through hooded eyelids, her blue orbs filled with lust for the older woman. Overcome with passion, Regina cupped her face with sweaty palms and kissed her. Emma swallowed her moans hungrily as she curved her fingers inside Regina, her thumb rubbing over her clit so lightly that it was driving Regina mad. She increased the pressure and Regina threw her head back, giving her better access to her neck that was already turning purple with love bites that no amount of concealer could fully cover.

"Emma, oh god, I'm so close... keep going... _fuck_!" she screamed as her walls clamped down around Emma's fingers, and then everything was wet. Regina gushed all over Emma's hand, soaking the sheets in the process, her own wetness coating her thighs.

Emma's eyes widened. Regina never ever mentioned that she could do that, and by the red flush that was creeping over her cheeks, she could tell she was incredibly embarrassed. I mean, it wasn't every day that someone made you come so hard you actually squirted. And Emma found that sexy as hell.

"Oh god, Emma, I'm sorry... I just... it happens..." Regina muttered under her breath, completely frustrated with herself for losing control like that.

Emma shook her head and claimed her lips with her own, stroking a stray piece of brown hair away from her face. "Don't ever be sorry. That was the hottest thing I have ever seen." She began to once again stroke her clit lightly, and Regina's hips bucked against her hand, her entire core still sensitive from her orgasm. "Do you think you can do that again?" Emma asked, continuing her ministrations.

Regina looked at her for a moment and then nodded. Emma's fingers began to circle Regina's clit, softly pinching the little bud between her thumb and fore finger, enjoying the various noises of pleasure that came from Regina's full lips. She slid one finger inside of her, massaging her inner walls, wanting to make Regina's pleasure last as long as she could, building up inside her. Adding another finger she began to thrust harder, curving her fingers up ever so slightly as to meet her gspot with every movement. At this point, Regina's hips were bucking up to meet each thrust, her head thrown back and a pillow covering her face at an attempt to muffle her screams so the entire town of Storybrooke wouldn't know of the intense orgasm that was bubbling up inside of her.

Knowing that Regina was close, Emma decided to have a little fun. She nibbled on Regina's earlobe before whispering close enough for her to feel her hot breath on her ear, causing tingles to run up and down her spine. "I want you to come, Regina... I want you to come harder than you ever have... let it go, darling, come for me..." she alternated between nibbling her earlobe and neck with every word and Regina's hips were thrashing against her hand. Emma lowered her kisses and bites until her tongue was on her clit, sucking it so hard into her mouth that it caused Regina pain, but the kind of pain that just felt so _good_ in all the right places.

"Jesus Christ, Emma... fuck... _fuck_!" she cried out, and she was coming, gushing all over the bed, Emma's hand, her face, her hair. She kept thrusting until Regina stopped shaking, and removed her hand slowly. She brought her dripping fingers up to Regina's mouth.

"Lick them clean." she said. Emma loved any chance she got to be dominant with Regina, as Regina was usually the one having her any which way she wanted. Normally Regina would argue at least a bit, but she was so spent that she opened her mouth and sucked. Emma removed her hand and licked what was left off of it. Regina always tasted so sweet. It was almost like apples, and she savoured any moment when she went down on her. But this was a brand new experience.

Regina leaned in to kiss Emma. "Thank you... I can't even remember how long it's been since someone made me come that hard, if someone ever even did make me come that hard."

Emma kissed her back, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth. "Mmmmm... I only hope you'll be making that up to me later."

"Later? What about now?" Regina replied, that famous smirk making it's way across her features.


End file.
